lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tytos Brax
' Tytos Brax' is the son of Andros and Ilene Brax making him a member of House Brax. Tytos Brax has two siblings in the form of Robert, and Flement Brax of which his brother Flement is a well respected knight serving as the Castellan of Hornvale, while his brother Robert was a brave young man of whom was killed during the Second Battle of Tree Hill. Tytos Brax was born the first son of Andros Brax, and thus from birth was the heir to House Brax and all that entails. Tytos Brax would take part in the Gondorian War with Lucerne where he would fight in the main army led by Tywin Lannister and despite taking an arrow during the siege of Langstrad he would be knighted following the war. Tytos Brax would become close with Tyrek Lannister following the Gondorian war with Lucerne after the two met on the field of battle, and following this Tytos travelled to Lannistane where he would remain for many months before finally his father forced him to return home. Tytos Brax would fight in the Invasion of Westbridge alongside Tyrek Lannister and during this conflict he would fight at his side taking an arrow to his leg during the fighting. Returning to Hornvale he would have time to talk with his brother and the two came to understand eachother better, and Tytos heavily implied he was in love with Tyrek Lannister and once he returned to Hornvale he would tell his father his affliction and would surrender the line of succession to Flement. History Early History Tytos Brax was born the first son of Andros Brax, and thus from birth was the heir to House Brax and all that entails. Going Home Returning to Hornvale he would have time to talk with his brother and the two came to understand eachother better, and Tytos heavily implied he was in love with Tyrek Lannister and once he returned to Hornvale he would tell his father his affliction and would surrender the line of succesion to Flement. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Massacre at Green Creek Main Article : Battle of Green Creek : '' "The fool camped for an entire day on the words of a man he hated. He deserved what came on him that night."'' : -Jordin Bolten What Ramsey did not anticipate was the fact that the moment that Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Britt Lancave and Hedrik Clegane returned to Koenisburg they sent a raven to Jamie Lannister telling him to move against the Boltens. Ramsey had not realized that Jordin Bolten had joined his army but discovered his presence and begin to plot to kill Jordin. Before he could do this Ramsey was fed falce information by Jordin Bolten about a scouting party from Grandlen nearbye which caused Ramsey to camp for an entire day and gave Jamie Lannister enough time to catch Ramsey's force on the bed of the River Creek. Jamie Lannister and his three thousand cavalry would smash into the camp of Ramsey Bolten and in less then twenty minutes nearly the entire force was massacred. It was as everything was falling apart that Ramsey Bolten would switch clothes with his servent Reek of whom he would smash the face of beyond any recegnition so that he could not be found to be not him. When Jamie entered the tent of Ramsey attempting to kill Ramsey or take him prisoner he found nothing but the supposed Reek standing over the destroyed body of "Ramsey Bolten". In that moment Jamie went to kill Reek but was stopped by Jordin Bolten who said to let Reek go as he was nothing but a slave they had captured from the Greyjoy's years past. Trusting Jordin Jamie would let "Reek" go and thus Ramsey Bolten escape the battle and made his way back to the Dreadfort. Family Members Relationships Tyrek Lannister See Also : Tyrek Lannister Category:House Brax Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth